


Something To Go By

by maxbegone



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, after episode 115, sibling relationships, vox machina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: So, rather early, they headed back to Castle Whitestone, Percy to draw himself a bath and Vex to her old room where Velora slept. That poor girl had been through so much, too much for a girl as young as she was.Or, Vex tells Velora that her big brother left her something very important before his departure with the Raven Queen.





	Something To Go By

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at maxbegone.tumblr.com

Sleeping that night was far more restful than Vex had expected, but she chalked that up to exhaustion and being next to Percy. She slept, not well, for maybe two hours collectively, tossing and turning on her bedroll with in husband’s arms. She knew Percy hadn’t slept either, and unless exhaustion was present, Vex was sure most of Vox Machina was awake that night.

So, rather early, they headed back to Castle Whitestone, Percy to draw himself a bath and Vex to her old room where Velora slept. That poor girl had been through so much, too much for a girl as young as she was.

The room was quiet, too quiet. The little girl was sitting by the window when Vex walked in with a tray of breakfast, but immediately turned and ran to hug her once her presence was made aware.

“Vex!”

“Good morning, darling. I’ve brought you some food.”

Velora’s eyes lit up and she scurried onto the bed, Vex beside her. The two ate in silence for a little while before Vex took a deep breath.

“How are you? Do you feel better?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “Where’s Vax? Is he sneaking again?”

Vex’s heart lurched and her eyes stung with tears. Right to it, then.

“Darling…” She pushed a piece of hair away from the little girl’s eyes. They were still so bright and full of curiosity despite everything she had been through. “Vax…he had to go away. He’s with the Raven Queen.”

“Oh.” Velora’s posture fell slightly, and then, “When will he be back?”

Vex bit her lip, every ounce of her shaking as she tried not to sob again. “He…he won’t be coming back. The Raven Queen took him from us, but she let him say goodbye before he walked away. He stayed to help us save you and get rid of that…bad god that took you. But he had to leave once he was defeated.”

“So…Vax is gone? Did he die?”

“Oh-“ Vex broke then, and took Velora in her arms tightly. She hugged back just as tight, as if letting go was going to take her away from Vex.

And she cried, and cried, and cried for a little while, before finally pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

“Velora…Vax’ildan loves you very much, and he always will. You’re our sister to the ends of the earth and that will never change. But he would never want to see you give up.”

“I didn’t get to say goodbye…” Her eyes were puffy and red. She sniffled.

“He didn’t want you to know he had to leave because it would just make it so much harder for him to say goodbye,” Vex whispered. “But he left you with something very, very important.”

Vex leaned and touched the belt that Vax had tied around their sister’s waist. Velora must have only just noticed it by the way she gasped.

With gentle hands, Vex undid the belt and held it out for her. Simon jumped to life and slid around Velora’s tiny arm.

“His name is Simon,” Vex whispered. “Vax wants you to watch over him, and take care of him. Most people think he’s just a belt, but he’s not. He’s a snake, and a very good one. He’s your companion, like Trinket. So you need to take care of him and be his very best friend. Love him like Vax loved us, and know that I will never stop loving you, my darling.”

Velora sniffed again. Simon wriggled up her arm and over her shoulders before resting there for a while.

“Ok.” She smiled at Vex. “I miss him.”

Vex smiled back. “I miss him, too, darling. But he’s always with us. And I’ll always be with you, I’ll promise you that.”

There, in Whitestone, after Vecna had fallen, two young girls sat, and just out the window a raven sat watching.

Vax’ildan was never truly gone.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at maxbegone.tumblr.com! come say hi!


End file.
